1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an AV(audiovisual) terminal, especially to a sleeve on the plug of the conductive wire of the AV terminal with a plurality of longitudinal slots arranged annularly and a plurality of elastic conductive clipping pieces. An outer bushing is disposed outside the sleeve so that the elastic conductive clipping pieces of the plug clips on the conductive post. And the outer bushing can also restrain the elastic conductive clipping pieces so as to avoid the deformation of the clipping pieces.
Conventional televisions, video tape recorders, LD drivers, stereos, speakers, amplifiers . . . and so on, the input or output of the video or sound signals is most by signal connectorsxe2x80x94general called AV terminal. By cables, the AV terminal is connected with the above mentioned electrical appliances for signal transmitting.
General signal connector is composed of a jack and a plug. The plug is the foresaid AV terminal. The jack is disposed on the circuit board of the clectrics while the plug is arranged on two ends of the wire. Therefore, by the plug of the wires connecting with the jack on the electrics, the two audio/video equipment are joined for transmitting signals.
Refer to FIG. 4, a conventional jack (a) includes an insertion hole (a2) disposed on top end of a post (a1). There is insulation between the insertion hole (a2) and the post (a1) so as to avoid short when the insertion hole (a2) and the post (a1) are connected to the circuit board (not shown in figure) respectively. A plug (b) is composed by a sleeve (b1) with an inner insertion post (b2) on the center thereof. There is also insulation between the sleeve (b1) and the inner insertion post (b2) which connects to wires respectively (not shown in figure). The sleeve (b1) of the plug (b) covers the post (a1) of the plug (a1) while the inner insertion post (b2) of the plug (b) is inserted into the insertion hole (a2) of the jack (a) so that the plug (b) joins with the jack (a) for connecting the wires to the jacks (a) on the electrical appliance.
However, the plugs (a) fixed on electrical appliances are different due to different brands and manufactures. The wires are always attached with the electrical appliances. During the manufacturing process, there are always problems regarding the tolerance. If the minimum inner diameter of the jack (a) manufactured by one company is larger than the maximum outer diameter of the plug (b) manufacture by another company, the plug (b) can""t be connected with the jack (a) firmly. On the contrary, the maximum inner diameter of the jack (a) manufactured by one company is far smaller than the minimum outer diameter of the plug (b) manufacture by another company, the plug (b) can""t be inserted into the jack (a).
Although there is a standard specification for tolerance, it""s difficult to avoid the above situations. In addition, the inner diameter of the sleeve (b1) of the plug (b) is fixed size. After long term usage, the plug (b) may have bad contact with the jack (a) due to abrasion so that the signal transmission of the video and sound is also influenced.
In order to improve the drawback of the foresaid plug (b), refer to FIG. 5, there is another embodiment of a prior art. A plurality of threadlike slots (b11) arranged annularly on the sleeve (b1) of the plug (b). The sleeve (b1) of the plug (b) is elastic so that it can hold the post (a1) of the jack (a).
However, when such kind of elastic plug (b) is pulled out, even a bit bias makes the opening of the sleeve (b1) deformation. Thus the sleeve (b1) can""t fasten firmly on the post (a1) of the jack (a). If the plug (b) is loose, such design is easy to have bad contact.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an AV terminal having a plurality of longitudinal slots arranged annularly on a sleeve of the plug so as to form a plurality of elastic conductive clipping pieces. An outer bushing is disposed outside the sleeve so that when the elastic conductive clipping pieces of the plug holds on the conductive post, the bushing presses the elastic conductive clipping pieces so as to avoid the deformation of the clipping pieces.